A power converter generates an output voltage for a load based on an input voltage source. A power converter can often operate in two or more modes where each mode is associated with a switching device. During a switching operation to switch a mode of the power converter, a first switching device can be turned on and a second switching device can be turned off. An interval of time known as dead-time can also be introduced during the switching operation between the two switching devices in the power converter to account for shoot-through and reversed conduction current (e.g., a rush of current that occurs during an interval of time when the two switching devices are both powered on and a reversed current that occurs during an interval of time when the two switching devices are both powered off) and/or noise that is generated during the switching operation. Generally, a dead-time for a power converter is a fixed value. As a result, unnecessary dead-time is often added to a switching operation for a power converter.
The above-described background relating to a power converter is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.